


treading water

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crash Landing, Gen, Low Key Panic Attack, ocean facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Ditching is "cool" until it involves planes.Writer's Month 2020, Day 6 - ocean
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	treading water

"Ditching", or water landing, was not common when it came to commercial aeroplanes. Typically, ditching occurred more often when it concerned smaller aircraft, due to fewer redundancies and engines involved. However, this did not mean that ditching did not occur at all.

Logan panted as he tread water, staring at the downed plane. He knew he had to get further out in case the plane sunk suddenly, pulling everything in with it. He gathered himself and swam out further, ignoring the panic from the other passengers around him.

The ocean, on the other hand, was not something he had heavily researched in his preparation for the flight. There were many things about the sea that had caught his interest in the past, be it the mysteries of deep sea octopi, various plant life, or the personalities of dolphins—none of which were useful to him in this moment.

He shed his jacket and sighed in relief at the loss of weight. He may have liked the jacket, but he preferred to float more than keep it--much like his other possessions, now lost amongst the wreckage.

The attendants were shouting instructions, but Logan let it wash over him, despite knowing that he should listen to it. Remus would never forgive him if he died by something other than Remus' hand. Virgil would also never forgive him for not making it home. Although, it should be noted that they probably wouldn't forgive him for being in a plane crash either.

His socks were waterlogged. The life jacket was unwieldy. He was grateful that he had travel insurance.

The sea was vast and mysterious. Approximately 5% of the ocean had been discovered, a disconcertingly low number. Space exploration was more developed than oceanic exploration, despite the sea being on the planet in which they lived. What existed beneath him? Unspeakable monstrosities? Had the existence of the kraken ever been disproved?

Why hadn't he learnt more about the ocean when he had the chance?

Logan shook his head, splashing the water around him. Not only was there no point dwelling on it, he also hadn't had much interest in the ocean before this moment. Would knowing about the ocean have assisted him in this moment? The answer was no. He was panicking, and it was leading him around in spirals.

He focussed on his breathing, and made a plan of action. He would swim in the direction of a cluster of passengers to listen to the directions of one of the attendants, and, after that, he would maintain control, assist other passengers, and wait for rescue. Plan in place, Logan could breathe easier. He nodded to himself and set it in action. One step at a time.


End file.
